Licenze Creative Commons
Le licenze Creative Commons sono alcune licenze di diritto d'autore redatte e messe a disposizione del pubblico a partire dal 16 dicembre 2002 dalla Creative Commons (CC), un ente non-profit statunitense fondato nel 2001. .]] Descrizione Queste licenze si ispirano al modello copyleft già diffuso negli anni precedenti in ambito informatico e possono essere applicate a tutti i tipi di opere dell'ingegno. Queste licenze, in sostanza, rappresentano una via di mezzo tra copyright completo (full-copyright) e pubblico dominio (public domain): da una parte la protezione totale realizzata dal modello all rights reserved ("tutti i diritti riservati") e dall'altra l'assenza totale di diritti (no rights reserved). La filosofia su cui si fonda lo strumento giuridico delle licenze CC si basa sul motto some rights reserved ("alcuni diritti riservati"): è l'autore di un'opera che decide quali diritti riservarsi e quali concedere liberamente. Le licenze Le licenze Creative Commons (attualmente alla versione 3.0) sono idealmente strutturate in due parti: la prima parte indica le libertà concesse dall'autore per la propria opera; la seconda, invece, espone le condizioni di utilizzo dell'opera stessa. Le libertà Le due libertà sonoAliprandi, Creative Commons: a User Guide, Lulu Enterprises Inc., 2010: Le condizioni di utilizzo dell'opera Conoscenza libera basata sulle licenze Creative Commons: Conseguenze, rischi ed effetti collaterali del modulo di licenza "solo utilizzo non commerciale - NC"}} Le condizioni di utilizzo dell'opera sono quattro e a ognuna è associato un simbolo grafico allo scopo di renderne più facile il riconoscimento: Combinazioni Ognuna di queste quattro clausole individua una condizione particolare a cui il fruitore dell'opera deve sottostare per poterne usufruire liberamente. Dalla combinazione di queste quattro clausole nascono le licenze Creative Commons in uso: Attribuzione Dal 2004 tutte le licenze richiedono l'attribuzione dell'autore originale. L'attribuzione deve essere data da "il meglio della propria capacità di utilizzare le informazioni disponibili". In genere, questo comporta quanto segue: *'Includere gli avvisi di copyright (se disponibili)'. Se l'opera originale contiene degli avvisi di copyright inseriti dal detentore dello stesso, tali avvisi devono essere lasciati intatti o riprodotti in modo ragionevole sul mezzo su cui il lavoro è stato ri-pubblicato. *'Cita il nome dell'autore, il nickname, o l'ID utente, ecc'. Inoltre, se il lavoro viene pubblicato su Internet, si consiglia di collegare tramite link il nome dell'autore alla pagina del suo profilo, se tale pagina esiste. *'Cita il titolo dell'opera o il nome (se disponibile)'. Inoltre, se l'opera viene pubblicata su Internet, si consiglia che il nome il nome o il titolo dell'opera faccia da collegamento ipertestuale che punta all'opera originale. *'Cita la specifica licenza CC con il quale è pubblicato il lavoro originale'. Inoltre, se l'opera viene pubblicata su Internet, si consiglia di inserire un link al sito della licenza CC. *'Indicare se il lavoro è derivato o se è un adattamento'. Se l'opera è un lavoro derivato, è necessario renderlo evidente, ad esempio scrivendo "Questa è una traduzione in finlandese dell'opera originale realizzata da autore." o "Sceneggiatura sulla base del lavoro originale di autore". Inoltre, è bene controllare se l'autore stesso ha indicato esplicitamente le modalità con le quali desidera che l'attribuzione sia effettuata. Licenze ritirate Alcune licenze sono state ritirate perché richieste da un numero ridotto di utenti o per ragioni legali. Creative Commons mantiene intatti i rispettivi testi legali ai rispettivi indirizzi web, così da garantire che il materiale già pubblicato resti ancora pubblicato con tali licenze, e sebbene sia tecnicamente possibile usarle per pubblicare nuovo materiale, ne sconsiglia l'uso. Tra queste, le combinazioni delle condizioni di utilizzo prive della condizione Attribution, in quanto richieste da meno del 3% degli utenti. Fa eccezione CC0, che non è una licenza, e resta disponibile in quanto colloca il materiale nel pubblico dominio. Integrazione con altre licenze (CCPlus) CCPlus indicata con la sigla CC+, non costituisce di per sé una nuova licenza, bensì un protocollo finalizzato ad estendere le licenze standard del progetto Creative Commons attraverso l’aggiunta di un ulteriore accordo. CCPlus prevede l’integrazione di una seconda licenza (di natura non necessariamente commerciale), agli eventuali e già presenti attributi standard. Il protocollo fornisce agli utilizzatori dell'opera un sistema semplificato per ottenere ulteriori diritti oltre a quelli concessi da una comune licenza Creative Commons. Ad esempio, una licenza Creative Commons, può impedire l’utilizzo di un'opera a fini commerciali; Con CC+, l’accordo stesso fornisce un link attraverso il quale un utilizzatore possa vedersi concessi ulteriori diritti, questi possono essere generalmente commerciali di altra natura (vincolati ad esempio ad una società di distribuzione), ma anche autorizzazioni o servizi aggiuntivi, come garanzie, concessioni di utilizzo senza attribuzione della paternità dell'opera o anche l'accesso alla comunicazione, rappresentazione, esecuzione o recitazione dell'opera, o ancora alla disponibilità su mezzi fisici. La struttura di CC+ fornisce alle aziende un sistema per muoversi tra economie commerciali e di condivisione libera, nonché uno standard flessibile per queste forme di sfruttamento dell'opera. Utilizzo della clausola CCPlus * È possibile impedire usi commerciali di un’opera, adottando una licenza Creative Commons con condizione "Attribuzione-''Non Commerciale"'' e in seguito stipulare un accordo separato con una controparte (autore stesso, o un terzo) per negoziare diritti commerciali sull’opera in oggetto. (licenze, vendite, riproduzioni, ecc.). * Tra le opzioni è concesso richiedere che le opere derivate vengano condivise in modo conforme alle condizioni della licenza originaria, adottando una licenza Creative Commons con condizione "Attribuzione-''Condividi allo stesso modo", ma offrire un accordo separato (come concesso per la casistica precedente), a quelle parti che non intendono rilasciare le opere derivate con un’identica licenza. Sono inoltre contemplati modi d'impiego simili, ad esempio offrire un accordo a quelle parti che preferiscono evitare di dover osservare le condizioni “''Attribuzione” o “''Non opere derivate''” previste dalle licenze Creative Commons applicabili. *Offrire un accordo privato a quelle parti che lo richiedono (ad es. a norma di policy istitutiva, o per ragioni di garanzia), anche qualora l'uso dell’opera da parte di queste sia conforme alle finalità accordate dalla licenza pubblica. *Utilizzare CCPlus per implementare alcune tipologie di sistemi Street Performer Protocol al fine di far ricadere le opere in pubblico dominio, o di rilasciarle sotto un'altra licenza, preferibilmente più aperta e nell'interesse divulgativo della collettività. Compatibilità con altre licenze Il materiale pubblicato con licenze CC può includere anche materiale pubblicato con licenze differenti, scelte tra quelle approvate da Creative Commons. L'elenco delle licenze approvate è attualmente vuoto (marzo 2012), ma Creative Commons si riserva di riempirlo in futuro elencando licenze che, come minimo, abbiano lo stesso scopo, significato ed effetto di una certa licenza CC, e che consentano esplicitamente la pubblicazione delle opere derivate con licenza CC.[http://creativecommons.org/compatiblelicenses Compatible Licenses - Creative Commons] Le licenze con clausola SA (ShareAlike) consentono la pubblicazione delle opere derivate con la stessa licenza, oppure con una licenza scelta in tale elenco.Creative Commons Legal Code, CC BY-SA 3.0. CC BY-SA e GFDL Queste licenze richiedono che un'opera derivata sia pubblicata con la stessa licenza dell'opera originaria. In altre parole, le opere derivate di un'opera pubblicata in GFDL devono essere pubblicate necessariamente con licenza GFDL; analogamente per le opere pubblicate in CC BY-SA. Ciò preclude ai riutilizzatori la possibilità di pubblicare un lavoro che includa insieme contenuto GFDL e CC BY-SA, in quanto il risultato finale non può essere pubblicato con alcuna delle due licenze, a meno di ricevere l'autorizzazione scritta del detentore dei diritti dell'opera originaria pubblicata con l'altra licenza. Su alcuni progetti, come i wiki, può essere impossibile ottenere l'autorizzazione di ciascuno dei detentori del copyright. Quest'incompatibilità limita la libera riutilizzazione del materiale, pur essendo entrambe licenze copyleft. Nel 2008, su richiesta della Wikimedia Foundation, la Free Software Foundation ha pubblicato una versione specifica della GFDL (v1.3) per consentire ai siti a contenuto aperto e modificabile da chiunque, che tradizionalmente pubblicavano contenuto sotto GFDL, di ripubblicare il proprio contenuto con doppia licenza GFDL + CC BY-SA (3.0). Ciò è stato possibile in quanto la versione precedente della GFDL consentiva espressamente l'uso seguendo i termini e le condizioni di quella versione specifica o di alcuna versione successiva. L'operazione ha interessato solo il contenuto pubblicato prima del 1 novembre 2008 ed è stata possibile solo fino a luglio 2009, in quanto è stata concepita come uno strumento temporaneo per il passaggio di licenza. Evoluzione Tra le caratteristiche introdotte con le licenze versione 2.0 : *l'abbandono delle licenze 1.0 che mancavano della clausola Attribution, in quanto poco usate; *ora l'autore può chiedere che l'attribuzione sia effettuata tramite un link diretto da lui stabilito; *incompatibilità tra CC BY-SA e CC BY-NC-SA. La versione 3.0 delle licenze ha introdotto diverse modifiche, tra le quali correzioni alla versione "unported" delle licenze per renderla meno orientata al sistema legale statunitense e l'introduzione di una clausola di "No Endorsement". Alcune modifiche sono state sottoposte alla comunità e ai gruppi di lavoro delle singole giurisdizioni, affinché fossero analizzate e prese in considerazione, e sono state respinte; tra queste, la possibilità di eliminare o modificare la clausola anti-TPM, che proibisce ad un licenziatario di produrre un'opera derivata che sia sottoposta alle cosiddette technological protection measures, ma non impedisce all'autore dell'opera originaria di concedere a parte questa autorizzazione con una seconda licenza non CC. Il 9 dicembre 2011 è stato annunciato l'inizio della fase di discussione per la realizzazione delle licenze versione 4.0 . Creative Commons incoraggia chiunque abbia una proposta, un dubbio, o altro input ad esprimerlo, affinché possa essere preso in esame. Il termine di questo periodo è previsto per febbraio 2012. Il pubblico dominio Oltre alle licenze, Creative Commons offre uno strumento legale per rinunciare al copyright sull'opera in tutto il mondo: CC0. Questo strumento (che non è una licenza) colloca il materiale nel pubblico dominio nelle giurisdizioni in cui è possibile, intendendo l'espressione "pubblico dominio" nel senso più ampio consentito dalla legge; nelle altre giurisdizioni, rinuncia al maggior numero di diritti possibile tramite una semplice licenza permissiva.CC0 1.0 A livello globale, poche giurisdizioni consentono l’attribuzione al pubblico dominio delle opere di coloro che intendono operare in favore dell’ampliamento del sapere pubblico. Spesso risulta complesso se non impossibile rinunciare ai propri diritti morali in quanto automaticamente applicati dalla quasi totalità delle giurisdizioni nazionali. Rispetto al concetto di pubblico dominio, la licenza CC0 si propone di annullare le ambiguità dovute alle differenti legislature locali, con un’attribuzione che rappresenti su scala globale la rinuncia a qualsiasi tipo di diritto autoriale, per tali scopi non è stata adattata a nessuna legislazione specifica.http://creativecommons.org/about/cc0, Scheda Licenza CC0. La realizzazione di CC0 è cominciata nel 2007 e lo strumento è stato reso disponibile al pubblico nel 2009. Nel 2010, Creative Commons ha annunciato che sarebbe stato introdotto il Public Domain Mark, uno strumento che permette di segnalare opportunamente le opere che già sono nel pubblico dominio. Insieme, CC0 e il Public Domain Mark sostituiscono quello che precedentemente era noto come Public Domain Dedication and Certification, il cui approccio era basato sulla legge statunitense e che era usato per gestire insieme due casi differenti. Nel 2011, la Free Software Foundation ha incluso CC0 nella lista delle free software licenses, ovvero delle licenze compatibili con la sua definizione di software libero. Porting Le licenze Creative Commons erano state stilate inizialmente (2002) sulla base del sistema legale statunitense ed erano indicate come "generic", perché non prendevano come riferimento un'unica legge o giurisdizione rispetto alla quale interpretare il testo della licenza. Pertanto, le licenze potevano risultare incompatibili con la legislazione locale, e quindi essere inapplicabili in alcune giurisdizioni. Nel 2003, Creative Commons lanciò un progetto per la realizzazione di una versione di ogni licenza specifica per ogni giurisdizione. Ciascuna di queste versioni venne indicata con il termine "ported". Le licenze "generic", inizialmente coincidenti con le versioni "ported" statunitensi, furono riformulate in modo neutrale, sulla base del linguaggio giuridico dei trattati internazionali sul copyright, e il loro nome venne cambiato definitivamente in "unported". A dicembre 2011, esistono versioni delle licenze per più di 50 giurisdizioni. I testi delle licenze unported e ported sono resi disponibili in un database apposito. Per rendere possibile la discussione e lo sviluppo delle versioni ported, Creative Commons ha organizzato dei gruppi di lavoro specifici per le singole giurisdizioni, i country teams. Applicabilità I diritti delle opere pubblicate con una licenza Creative Commons sono protetti dalle leggi sul copyright applicabili. Di conseguenza, le licenze possono essere applicate a qualunque opera su cui il copyright sia applicabile, inclusi libri, filmati, musica, articoli, fotografie, blog e siti web. Se un'opera è protetta da più di una licenza Creative Commons, l'utilizzatore può scegliere quella che preferisce. Creative Commons sconsiglia l'uso delle sue licenze per il software, consigliando invece l'uso di altre licenze libere come la GPL.Creative Commons FAQ: Can I use a Creative Commons license for software? La stessa Free Software Foundation indica le licenze CC BY e CC BY-SA come adatte per lavori di arte e spettacolo e lavori educativi, e la CC BY-ND per lavori di opinione e commenti, sconsigliandole invece per il software e la documentazione. Le licenze possono essere applicate anche ai database, dei quali però preservano solo il copyright e non i diritti caratteristici dei database che sono eventualmente previsti dalle leggi locali. Licenze "a tre livelli" Le licenze Creative Commons agiscono su tre livelli differenti: *un testo destinato all'utente medio che vuole pubblicare o riutilizzare un'opera con licenza CC, che non è una vera e propria licenza e non è dotato di valore legale, ma riassume nel modo più semplice possibile il contenuto della licenza; *il testo legale della licenza, dotato di valore legale; *informazioni destinate a macchine e strumenti automatici, affinché la licenza e le relative informazioni (attribuzione, ecc.) possano essere identificate e catalogate in automatico. Queste informazioni sono dette metadati. I metadati sono scritti in un formato chiamato RDF. Il Creative Commons Rights Expression Language (CC REL) è una specifica tecnica che definisce come esprimere le informazioni della licenza in formato RDF e come integrare i metadati nell'opera. Tra le applicazioni pratiche di questo livello ci sono la possibilità di inserire le informazioni della licenza direttamente nel file, se l'opera è in formato digitale, e la possibilità di filtrare i risultati di una ricerca svolta su Internet o sul computer locale. Diritti diversi dal copyright Diritti morali Dalla legge italiana sul diritto d'autore: "Indipendentemente dai diritti esclusivi di utilizzazione economica dell'opera, previsti nelle disposizioni della sezione precedente, ed anche dopo la cessione dei diritti stessi, l'autore conserva il diritto di rivendicare la paternità dell'opera e di opporsi a qualsiasi deformazione, mutilazione od altra modificazione, ed a ogni atto a danno dell'opera stessa, che possano essere di pregiudizio al suo onore o alla sua reputazione.".''Art. 20 della Legge Italiana sul Diritto d'autore Tutte le licenze previste dal progetto Creative Commons ad eccezione dell'opzione CC0, garantiscono comunque il riconoscimento dell'autore attraverso l'apposizione dell'attributo "''attribuzione". La legislazione in materia di rinuncia ai diritti morali varia in base alla nazione e, nello specifico, al modello giuridico che la caratterizza. Alcuni paesi con ordinamento giuridico conforme al modello Civil Law, come la Francia, impongono un divieto praticamente assoluto di trasferimento o rinuncia a tali diritti. Alcuni tra i paesi con legislazione ispirata al modello giuridico del Common Law invece, consentono liberamente la rinuncia ai diritti morali. In questo senso, l’adozione di una "licenza" CC0 assume effetti differenti in base alle legislazioni locali. Negli Stati Uniti, il termine diritto morale è comunemente riferito al diritto di un autore di prevenire la revisione, alterazione o distorsione del proprio lavoro, indipendentemente da chi ne sia proprietario o goda dei diritti di utilizzazione economica. I diritti morali come indicato nella Visual Artists Rights Act del 1990 impediscono all’ autore di un'opera visiva di essere associato ad opere che non sono di sua creazione, e al contempo vietano la denigrazione delle sue stesse opere. La legge statunitense prevede, per quanto concerne la rinuncia ai diritti morali, la stipulazione di un accordo scritto in cui siano specificati il lavoro e le finalità cui si applica la suddetta rinuncia. In Italia, ai sensi dell'articolo 20 della legge sul diritto d'autore, i diritti morali relativi ad un'opera dell'ingegno creativo sono inalienabili e possono essere fatti valere, senza alcuna limitazione temporale, dal coniuge o dai discendenti dell'autore defunto. Tra questi diritti si evidenziano il diritto di paternità e il diritto all'integrità dell'opera che restano di fatto non-cedibili in nessun caso e a discapito dei quali non è possibile adottare nessun tipo di licenza. Società per la riscossione dei compensi L'adesione ad alcuna di queste società potrebbe essere compatibile o no con l'uso di licenze CC per le proprie opere, a seconda della società. Ad esempio, in Australia, Finlandia, Francia, Germania, Lussemburgo, Olanda, Spagna e Taiwan, l'artista, aderendo alla società, concede a quest'ultima tutti i diritti, anche sulle opere create in futuro: pertanto, non essendo più il detentore dei diritti delle proprie opere, non può distribuirle a condizioni diverse da quelle consentite dalla società di riscossione. SIAE Per l'articolo 2576 del Codice Civile e l'articolo 6 della Legge 22 aprile 1941, n. 633 sul diritto d'autore, l’acquisizione del diritto d’autore è data dalla creazione stessa dell’operaLDA. In Italia, gli artisti sono tutelati dalla legge sul diritto d'autore; né la SIAE né le licenze CC creano diritti. La SIAE è un ente di gestione collettiva e ha il compito di tutelare gli artisti che depositano volontariamente le loro opere; l'autore che si rivolge alla gestione collettiva presso la SIAE accetta di non concedere libertà a terzi e si affida alla SIAE sia per la concessione di licenze e utilizzazioni delle proprie opere sia per riscossione e distribuzione dei compensi. Di conseguenza, fino al sopraggiungere di modifiche allo statuto e al regolamento SIAE, la gestione collettiva tradizionale effettuata dalla SIAE non può convivere con la gestione fatta in autonomia dall'autore che sceglie di applicare una licenza CC. Creative Commons non è un ente di gestione dei diritti d'autore alternativo alla SIAE, attualmente lavorano infatti su due piani diversi soprattutto per quanto riguarda le politiche di diffusione commerciale delle opere. Le licenze Creative Commons vanno a collocarsi in un’ottica intermedia tra il copyright con le prescrizioni normative ad esso legate, e il pubblico dominio, per il quale non è prevista la riservazione di alcun diritto. A differenza delle normative della Società Italiana Autori e Editori (SIAE), le licenze Creative Commons non prevedono limitazioni relative ai supporti di incorporamento delle opere poste in circolazione; per qualsiasi supporto tutelato da Creative Commons potrebbe essere necessario applicare le prescrizioni del "bollino SIAE" secondo le norme vigenti in materia di tutela del copyright. La categorizzazione degli oggetti per i quali è imposta l'applicazione del “bollino SIAE” è conforme alle specifiche delle licenze Creative Commons, le tipologie di opere per le quali è necessaria la tutela della società Italiana Autori e Editori (SIAE) costituiscono infatti un sottoinsieme ridotto delle categorie contemplate dal progetto Creative Commons Relativamente al fine per il quale l'esemplare dell’opera è messo in circolazione, la regolamentazione SIAE norma la diffusione finalizzata al commercio e ad ogni altro genere di attività lucrativa. Le licenze CC d’altro canto non pregiudicano l’utilizzo commerciale, esplicitando chiaramente la possibilità di sfruttare l'opera in tal senso attraverso l’attribuzione o meno dell'apposita clausola "non commerciale” prevista dalle CC Public Licenses. Ciò significa che all'atto pratico, le opere sprovviste di tale licenza richiedano quasi certamente l'applicazione del “bollino SIAE” qualora anche gli altri requisiti per tale apposizione siano soddisfatti o lo rendano necessario. L’'art. 181 bis della legge sul diritto d'autore, relativamente alla definizione di attività lucrativa, non esamina dettagliatamente quali azioni rientrino nella regolamentazione, non è escludibile in tal senso la necessità di apporre il bollino SIAE anche su opere registrate con licenza CC "non commerciale". A titolo d'esempio valgono le distribuzioni di copie promozionali gratuite di opere per le quali non si riscontra un vantaggio commerciale diretto ma che costituiscono un’attività dichiaratamente finalizzata al lucro..Appunti di lavoro CC Diffusione e utilizzo nel quale viene riprodotta solo musica disponibile con una licenza CC.]] Le licenze Creative Commons sono state usate con successo per difendere il diritto d'autore in molti casi in tutto il mondo. . Anche numerosi enti ed organizzazioni pubblicano con licenze Creative Commons i dati prodotti o il materiale pubblicato sui rispettivi siti Internet. Università e ricerca Il progetto OpenCourseWare del Massachusetts Institute of Technology raccoglie materiale per la didattica universitaria disponibile pubblicamente e riutilizzabile con licenza non commerciale. Le licenze CC sono spesso usate per la pubblicazione dei contenuti in ambito Open access. Il CERN pubblica materiale con varie licenze Creative Commons, giudicandole inoltre come lo strumento perfetto per pubblicare i risultati degli esperimenti svolti tramite il Large Hadron Collider. Progetti a contenuto aperto I progetti della Wikimedia Foundation pubblicano il proprio contenuto con licenza CC BY-SA, ad eccezione di Wikinews, che invece usa la CC BY, e Wikimedia Commons, che ospita anche materiale nel pubblico dominio o pubblicato con licenze libere non CC. In particolare, da giugno 2009, Wikipedia pubblica contenuto con doppia licenza CC BY-SA e GFDL. Le TEDTalks sono distribuite con licenza CC BY-NC-ND. Istituzioni pubbliche Alcuni Ministeri di alcuni Stati, tra cui Brasile, Bulgaria, Ecuador, Georgia, Grecia, Israele, Olanda, Nuova Zelanda, Polonia, Serbia, Spagna, e Thailandia, pubblicano con licenze Creative Commons materiale vario e/o il contenuto dei rispettivi siti Internet. Parte dei contenuti pubblicati sul sito Internet della Casa Bianca sono pubblicati con licenza CC BY-SA, dove non è specificato diversamente. The White House|accesso=2 ottobre 2011}} La Camera dei deputati, nell'ambito del progetto dati.camera.it, pubblica i dati relativi ai deputati, agli organi e ai lavori parlamentari, con licenza CC BY-SA. La Pubblica Amministrazione pubblica parte della documentazione e dei dataset con licenze Creative Commons. L'ISTAT pubblica tutti i dati con licenza CC BY. Note Bibliografia ; Testi delle licenze e degli strumenti legali Creative Commons * * * * * * * ; Altre fonti * Aliprandi, Creative Commons: manuale operativo. Guida all'uso delle licenze e degli altri strumenti CC, ed. Stampa Alternativa, 2008 * Aliprandi, Teoria e pratica del copyleft - Guida all'uso delle licenze opencontent, ed. NDA press, 2006 * Aliprandi (a cura di), Compendio di libertà informatica e cultura open, ed. PrimaOra, 2006 * Lessig, Cultura libera. Un equilibrio fra anarchia e controllo, contro l'estremismo della proprietà intellettuale, ed. Apogeo, 2005 * Aliprandi, Creative Commons: a User Guide, Ledizioni/Copyleft-Italia.it, 2011 Voci correlate *Creative Commons *Copyright *Copyleft *Licenza libera *Licenze BSD *Pubblico dominio *Diritto d'autore italiano *Musica libera Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Licenze Creative Commons sul sito ufficiale * Testi ufficiali delle licenze * Tool di Creative Commons per la scelta della licenza più adatta * Prospetto riassuntivo delle licenze Creative Commons * Brochure divulgativa su Creative Commons Fonti * Categoria:Creative Commons Categoria:Diritto d'autore